Len's Hero
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: Len and his friends are the local pop stars. But Len seems to be the one with the most attention... A little too much. Some girls are so addicted, they just wanna kidnap him and... yeah... But this new character seems to be on his side. Who is she? What is Len to her? What is she to Len? Read and find out! Len X O.C. and slight RinXLen :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! I own Vocaloid as much as I own Len's soul! In other words: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

Len's Hero

Ch. 1 The Local Pop Stars and Clueless Len

**Len's POV**

Today, we played Sekiranun Graffiti by the sea. The first time we did that -which was last week-, it was because Luka-sama gave it as homework to compose a song and that's what we came up with.

Then, we played it by the sea and some people watched but soon, a crowd formed and they really love it. A week later -yesterday-, they kept asking and begging us to sing it again. They must have really, really loved it.

So now, we're like the local pop stars, just singing around due to popular demand. When we got home, Luka-sama went up to her room. Meanwhile, Miku-chan, Rin and I threw ourselves to the couch, me being in the middle.

"Dang... I'm tired..."

"Me too..." My mirror image stated.

"Ugh, me three..." Miku-chan said. "Hey, Len-kun?"

"Yeah, Miku-nee?"

"You're cute." She said in a poker face with her cute big eyes and small pout. I blushed.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just saying. We're like some local pop stars, you know? I saw lots of girls fangiring over you. I actually saw lots trying to grab you while your clothes were transforming into your cute outfit and while you were playing your new keytar."

"Yeah, so?"

"Len, being a pop star is sort of dangerous. Especially when they're cute like you." Rin said.

"Oh, stop it, you!" I said in response to their saying how cute I was. Apparently, she just hit me instead of laughing.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Be serious!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Hey, guys, I'm really tired. Why don't we all just go to bed?" Miku-chan suggested. I agreed.

"Yeah, okay. Good night." I said before running up the stairs to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Ah~!**

**So... I suddenly had a movie unconsciously play in my Imagination Center of my mind. It seems to be as long as one episode from an anime but, as usual, I imagined it all in just two seconds.**

**Yeah, that's how awesome I am xDDD Just kidding, just kidding!**

**So, anyway, I'd REALLY wanna say something about what I saw in the movie in my head but I don't wanna give any spoilers.**

**Anyway, please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Len's Hero

Ch. 2 Clueless Len

**Len's POV**

Two weeks have passed since that night when we did Sekiranun Graffiti live near the sea. The past two weeks were spent playing more songs due to so many people begging for them.

We're pretty popular now. Especially me. I've got so many fangirls willing to get arrested for me! Rin said she found a few girls around the neighbourhood secretly making Len Fan Clubs. I thought it was cool but she just kept hitting me and telling me to be serious.

Today, though, I've decided to take a break. I'm planning to just stay in my room for the rest of the day unless I gotta eat or use the bathroom. I'm pretty tired.

**Rin's POV**

Wow.

Len is so clueless!

Okay, maybe having your own fan club is pretty cool but I think I'm the only one noticing... these girls rape-facing him around...

...

Yup. I'm definitely the only one noticing that.

I really wanna defend him and keep him safe! What if something happens to him? Like... SUPER ADDICTED FANGIRLS ABDUCTING HIM? I really gotta keep him safe! He's my mirror image!

Yes. That's right. We're mirror images. Which means we can either be siblings when we want to or boyfriend and girlfriend at other times. That's just how awesome we are.

Anyway, this just gives me even more reason to be the protective one...

~o~

**Len's POV**

Here I am- Lying around on my bed, waiting for an idea to fill my head. Until it comes, I'm just gonna lie around and wait for it...

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Len-kun, it's Meiko. I think you should leave the house." I heard Meiko-san's voice through the door.

"Huh? Why?"

"Kaito, Luka and I are gonna go to the groceries and Miku and Rin are going to watch a movie. You should go with them. It's not good to stay in the house all alone, you know?"

"Hm... Nah, I'll stay here."

"Len-kun, you can't."

"Actually I can. I suddenly got this new sickness called Laziness. Apparently, the doctors haven't found a cure for it and told me to stay inside and just wait for it to go away."

"Haha, Len-kun." She said sarcastically. "But I guess I can't force you if you're going to be stubborn like that. Lock all the exit, entrances and windows and don't let anyone in unless it's one of us or a fellow Vocaloid or UTAUloid from the neighbourhood." She sounded pretty protective and worried.

"Okay, bye."

~o~

I somehow fell asleep by accident and woke up I didn't know what time. Just as I was about to open my eyes, I heard voices of other people in my room.

I thought the others were back and some people went in my room so I decided to pretend to be asleep.

But when I heard one of the voices clearly, I decided I was wrong. It was the voice of a girl... but not of anyone I know...


	3. Chapter 3

Len's Hero

Ch. 3 So Close!

**Len's POV**

"He looks so peaceful like this... Maybe we shouldn't, you know?" I heard her say.

"Yeah, he looks peaceful. He also looks very vulnerable," Another one said.

"No, guys. I'm gonna bail. I don't wanna do this," The first girl said.

"Hmph. Fine," A different voice said. I heard my window open, then close.

I felt a cold hand grab my arm and I jolted up and saw around four or five girls around my age in my room.

They didn't LOOK like kidnappers or anything! They looked like decent and innocent schoolgirls, actually!

"Ah!" Most of them shouted in surprise. I ran out of my room as fast as I could, planning to scream for help.

When I got outside the house, I bumped into Rin.

"Oh, hey, Len. Are the others ba-"

"Some people are in the house!"

"HUH?" She ran inside as fast as she could and I followed her. I saw her chase them around the house.

They escaped through my bedroom's window and before Rin closed it, she screamed, "STAY OUT, BITCHES!" Then, she hugged me.

"Len! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you emotionally hurt? Are you in any way violated?"

"W-Wha-? Rin! I'm okay!"

"Oh, thank God..." She said as she slowly let go of me.

...

The room was silent for a bit. Then, she spoke up.

"This is what I was telling you about, Len!"

"But I'm okay!"

"Yeah, you are! But if I hadn't coincidentally come home at that time, what would have happened to you?"

I looked at my feet. "Rin..."

"I think I gotta teach you how to fight."

I looked back at her. "Huh?"

"We're not always going to be with you, Len. You gotta learn how to fight for yourself."

"What? You don't know how to fight!"

"I know a few self-defense moves though. I'll start teaching you tomorrow. Right now, it's getting late. We should wait for the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Len's Hero

Ch. 4 Same Situation But Worse... Or Not?

**Len's POV**

A week passed after that incident and it was spent with Rin teaching me some basic self-defense moves. She also taught me how to fight a bit. She actually got THAT information from the internet.

She said if a similar incident happens, I should try out what I learned. If I can't handle it, I should call for help as soon as possible.

Well...

This situation, apparently, seems like a good time to try them out.

Again, I'm alone in the house and a few girls are here, in my room, staring at me staring at them.

I saw five girls from last week and four more, now. I'm surrounded by 9 girls who want to abduct me. Hm...

* * *

_It's time to play our little Love, Hate Game!_

_Kagamine Len, you are a cute local pop star who has so many fangirls going head-over-heels for you!_

_But now, you're in an awkward situation- you're in your room and some addicted fangirls who want to abduct you are here, staring at you staring at them._

_You know a few fighting and self-defense moves but there are 9 of them! What will you do?_

A: Hah! I can take 'em! COME AT ME BRO! I mean, sis...

B: You kidding me? There are 9 of them and Rin only taught me basics and stuff! I'm running for my dear life and calling for help!

C: I-I'm scared! I'd better run!

D: Actually, maybe I'll just curl into a ball and shield myself...

E: Maybe I should just go with them. Besides, what can they do? Maybe we'll just talk a bit and they'll let me go.

_And the answer is...!_

* * *

And so, I started to shut my eyes, scream and roll myself into a ball. As I heard them get closer, I waited for a cold hand to grab me. But instead...

"OW!" I opened my eyes, uncurled myself and saw one of them on the floor, trying to shield herself. And...

A girl in front of me, her back turned, I couldn't see her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Len's Hero

Ch. 5 Random Hero

**Len's POV**

She had long black hair that reached her waist. She was all in black- a black jacket, black shirt, black shorts and black sneakers.

She put on the hood and then she got out a knife and all the other girls gasped. She pointed to my bedroom's window.

"H-Hey! Cool it! Don't take it so personally like this...!" One of them said. She didn't say anything. She pointed at my window again.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving!"

She got a sticky-note out of her shorts' pocket, put it on the sharp point of the knife and pointed it straight at them.

Again, they gasped. When one of them read the paper, she dropped it and they took the girl on the floor and left through my window.

The room was silent for a little while until I went over to pick up the paper and read it. 'Never return,' is what was written on it.

"H-Hey, thanks for saving me. Umm... You are...?" Instead of answering me, she covered her face and jumped out my window.

I looked out to see if she was okay but she was already running away. She must've climbed down the tree right out my window, but that was still way to fast!

"Who... was that?" I asked myself.

~o~

**Rin's POV**

When we got home, I asked Len if anything happened and he said nothing happened at all. But I wasn't convinced because he ran away after saying that.

Right now, it's dinner time. Gakupo and Kaito are just talking around, Miku-chan, Luka-sama and Meiko-san are talking about their day at Crypton today and Len seems to be pretty quiet.

"Hey, Len, are you sure nothing happened?" I asked him.

"Y-Yeah." He said without looking at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

I don't believe you, Len.

~o~

I stared at the ceiling. My room was dark except for the silver light shining from the moon and into my room.

I looked at my clock. 10:37pm.

I decided to go get a snack. When I went outside, I heard Miku-chan, Luka-sama and Meiko-san's voices downstairs. They must have been watching a movie.

Every night, the people who don't have plans or aren't sleepy yet or are just bored and want to do something watch movies until they fall asleep.

I didn't watch with them because I wanted to go to sleep but for some reason, I can't.

At the hallway, I saw a small light coming from Len's room. I knocked on the door. "Len?"

...

No response.

I decided to just come in.

I found him asleep, his head rested on his arms on his work table. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp on the table. I sighed.

Len looks so cute when he's asleep like this. His lips formed this cute little pout.

I saw a piece of paper on the table near his head. I picked it up and my eyes widened when I saw what it said, 'Never return'.

_Was this a threat? Was it for Len? Did Len pick a fight with someone? Is he being bullied? Is he being blackmailed?_

So many questions filled my mind.

"Nn... Rin..." I gasped as I heard him say my name.

"Len...?" I whispered. He was sleep talking. Now he's quiet. I decided to wake him up so I started shaking him.

"Hey, Len. Len. Hey..."

"Nn... H-Huh? Wha...? Oh, Rin, hey..." He said, still sleepy. "Nn... What are you doing in here? And what time is it...?"

"Len, what's with this note?" I asked, shoving it in his face.

"Huh? Wha...?" He rubbed his eyes and blinked the sleepiness away. "Wha-? Rin, that's-!"

"Is this a threat? Is it for you? Is someone after you? Did you get in a fight? Answer!" I had so many questions I had to ask him!

"R-Rin! C-Calm down!"

"NO! YOU calm down!"

"I-I am...!" He said with his big, sad, innocent ocean-blue eyes. I bit my lip in guilt.

"R-Right..." I said nervously.

"Yeah... and I can totally explain that note so just listen."

~o~

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yeah, that's what happened..."

To summarize what he just said during the last few minutes, Len was in the same situation again except with four more girls than the last time.

Then, a girl all in black showed up and defended him. She gave that note to the other girls who were there to kidnap him or something.

I just stared at Len, confused and nervous.

"Uhm, Len, it's, uh... I mean, it's great that someone came to help you but... who was she? Anyone you know?"

"No. Well, I'm not yet so sure. When I first saw her, her back was turned to me and when she left, she covered her face."

"Woah... this is... weird..."

"Well, I'm thankful. And I want to meet her again and thank her."

"Me too, actually. I wanna know who this person is."

"But you know what, Rin?"

"What?"

"I have this weird feeling that if I'm ever going to see her again, I have to be in the same situation again."

My eyes widened. "You don't have to...! I mean, she came to help you, sure. But what makes you so sure that she'll come again?"

He smiled that adorably adorable big, warm smile of his. "I have a feeling."


	6. Chapter 6

Len's Hero

Ch. 6 No Clue

**Len's POV**

I paced around in my room, thinking about what I should do to get the girl who saved me yesterday to come back. I looked out the window.

Every few steps, I would look out the window, hoping to see her standing out there for some reason. Of course, she wasn't.

"Ugh," I grunted and continued to pace my room as I think.

All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my door. "Len? Can I come in?" That was Rin's voice at the other side of the door.

"Yeah, sure, come in, Rin."

She popped her head inside first, then went inside my room and closed the door quietly. I sat down on my bed and she sat down right beside me.

"Len, I want to talk to you about that girl," She said. I sighed.

"Rin, we already talked about this. I really think I-"

"I'm going to help you track her down," She said, my eyes widening in semi-shock.

"But you said it could be dangerous and-"

"No, Len. I want you to stay in here. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go outside and try to track her down."

"Right. And how exactly would you do that? I don't know her name or her voice... Heck, I don't even know what she looks like! How does that give YOU a bigger chance of finding her?"

"I-I have my ways...!" She said, crossing her arms and looking away. But I could still see her blush. "Meanwhile," the blush disappeared and her face showed seriousness. "You're going to stay in the house. I now forbid you to go outside!"

I stood up from my bed. "Y-You can't do that...! B-Besides, what if some girls come again to try to take me away?"

"Len, you said that could help you get her back because she might come to help you. You even said you have a feeling," She reminded me. Dang it...!

"R-Right..."

"Len, you'll be okay! I know it! I..." She looked at the floor. "I trust her..."

"Rin..."

Cue the awkward silence...

After half a minute of awkward silence, she stood up, went to my work table, took my phone and gave it to me.

"And when she DOES come, I want you to take a picture of her and at least we'll get a clue," She said with a determined expression. I sweat-dropped.

"A-Ah... Okay..."

~o~

**Rin's POV**

I left the house just half a minute ago. I didn't bring anything except my phone and a note pad and a pencil in a white leather bag with a picture of an orange as a design.

Even though I said that, I sort of think Len's got a better chance of finding her than me. I mean, where do I start looking?

I sighed. Well, no turning back now.

~That Evening...~

**Len's POV**

I sighed as I stared out my window. I feel like I've completely wasted my day, waiting for some girl I never knew to come for me.

"You're not Juliet, Len, and she's definitely not Romeo," I whispered to myself. After realising how weird what I just said was, I sat up straight.

"And even if this WAS a Romeo and Juliet situation, I would be Romeo! Humph!"

"Uh, Len?" I heard Luka-sama's voice through my door.

"Wha-? Yeah? C-Come in, Luka-sama!"

She opened the door and was slightly blushing but she was actually smiling.

"I wasn't eavesdropping- you were just being a little loud..."

"Oh God! What did you hear?"

"Uhm, something 'bout you being a Romeo to a..." She looked up at the ceiling. "Hm... new crush?"

I could feel my face get hot. Oh God, if only I'd have kept quiet...!

"N-No! Y-You've got it wrong, L-Luka-sama...!"

She looked back at me and smirked. "Well, anyway, Len-kun, you're going to be alone in the house again tonight. You sure you don't want to come with someone?"

This could be a chance for some girls to try to kidnap me again...!

...

...

Okay, that sounded really awkward. I meant it could be a chance for me to see her again!

"Yeah, I'm sure," I replied.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"I'm sure I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure that you're-"

"Luka-sama, don't you have someplace to get to?" I said, getting a little impatient.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I just don't want you to get into any kind of trouble, okay? Well, if you change your mind, lock the door and we'll be in the park. Bye Len."

"Bye."

And with that, she finally left.

~Around 12:30 am~

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. 12:32 am.

"Oh no!" I said, then I remembered my phone ringing, looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"R-Rin?"

"Len, any luck?"

"Uh, no..."

"Let me guess, you fell asleep, didn't you?"

"H-How'd you know...?"

"Len, I'm right outside your room," I sweat-dropped at what she just said. I hurriedly went to the door and unlocked it.

"Len, you were so fast asleep, I had to call you!"

"C-Couldn't you find a different way?"

"They were too loud," She stated and went in my room to sit on my bed with me again. "So? No addicted fangirls or anything?"

"No."

"Okay, good. Len, I think we should give up."

"What the heck? Make up your mind, woman!"

"Oh come on, Len! She could've been just a nearby neighbour who happened to want to help or something..."

"If she was a nearby neighbour, we would've found her by this afternoon!"

"No, Len. Let's just forget about it. Besides, her threat seemed to be very... Well, threatening. I don't think there would be any more addicted fangirls coming to take you."

I sighed and looked at the carpeted floor. She had a point. I HATE it when she makes points.

"I hate it when you make a point, you know?"

"Yes, I do, but I can't help it," She teased, smiling a bit. "Okay, but seriously, Len..."

"I... I just... Okay..." I finally agreed. She stood up and stopped by the door while I started to fix my bed.

"Great, now get some rest. I think I'm gonna go on a date with you tomorrow."

My eyes widened and I blushed hard. "Where the heck did THAT come from?"

"Len, you've been indoors for two straight days."

"Yeah, some people do that."

"Yeah but I'm not gonna let YOU do that. I'm going on a date with you tomorrow."

For some reason, I always blushed hard when she said 'date'.

"But... really?"

"Really what?"

"A date...?"

"Yeah. As in hang out with you around town."

"Uhm..."

"Len, 'date' has many meanings. For example, I go on dates with Miku-chan all the time!"

I'm still new to the 'many meanings' of 'date' so that sounded pretty awkward to me...

"W-Well, fine then..."

"Unless..." I felt her get closer. "... you want it to be a 'date' date..."

I blushed hard and pushed her away from me. "Sh-Shut up, woman!"

"Ahahahahaha! You're so cute, Len! It's so fun messing with you!" She said, trying hard -very, very hard- to control her breathing.

"Sh-Shut up..."


	7. Chapter 7

Len's Hero

Ch. 7 Fine for A Week

~A Week Later~

**Rin's POV**

Ah~! I feel so peaceful and relaxed and happy and... positive!

Right now, I'm with Len just walking around in the park. A week ago, I went on a date with him to get him outside after staying indoors for 2 days straight.

Yes, I know it's not like it's an abnormal thing to do but I just won't let him stay indoors like that! He's my mirror image!

Well, now I've gone on a date with him again. For an entire week, there has been no incident at all of any kidnapping attempt on Len or whatever. I feel so great!

**Len's POV**

Dang it! Why do I have to go with Rin again? Ugh, I went on a date with her last week. That doesn't mean I have to repeat it again!

...

No, I am not mad at Rin or avoiding her or anything. I like her! I mean, like a friend. But I still have lots of stuff to do at home and...

Ugh, really.

"Hey, Len," She said, interrupting my thoughts. "I just got a text from Miku-chan. I have to get home."

"Ugh, finally. Wait. YOU?"

"Uhm, only me. She needs you to not be there until tonight and I've got a list of stuff I need you to buy," She said, handing me a list of stuff.

"WHAT? But, Rin-"

"Look, it's just a few things. You'll be fine."

"But-!"

"Look, I'm really sorry. She said it's an emergency! I REALLY gotta go! See ya at home!" She said, running. I sighed.

"Dang it..." I said, kicking a pebble. Well, better get those things she asked me to get.

~o~

"Augh!" I shouted, ignoring the very few people in the street turning to me. These bags are so heavy...! Rin, that cute demon!

I dropped the bags to the ground for a rest. I'm not even half way home yet!

I looked at my watch. 11:53. It's really late and Rin must be really worried.

Rin, if you ARE worried, you'd come here right now and help me carry these shopping bags! Seriously! My arms HURT!

I sighed as I leaned on the wall and started to slowly slide to sit on the sidewalk. I sat there for just 2 seconds and got up quickly. I don't want people to see me like that.

I lifted the bags off the sidewalk and started to continue for home. I wish a cab would just pass by or something...

Then, I started to pass by the entrance to a dark alley. I resisted squeaking in fear and tried to walk faster. Stupid bags- they're slowing me down!

All of a sudden, I felt a cold hand grab my arm. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to turn to look but froze instead.

It couldn't be someone from the dark alleyway, I already passed it! But then, I'm only a few steps away. Okay, so I didn't exactly pass it yet!

"Hey, Len, need some help with those bags?" The person asked. It was a girl that sounded around my age but it didn't belong to any girl I knew. I started heavily breathing.

"We can help you," Another voice, a little older this time, said.

What they were saying and how they said it weren't COMPLETELY threatening. Maybe just a little or something but ever since that incident of the five girls I found in my room...

I was surprised when I heard one of them –the one not holding my arm right now- shout in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Len's Hero

Ch. 8 Her Again

**Len's POV**

I heard one of them –the one not holding my arm right now- shout in surprise and the one holding my arm shouted too and let go of me.

Her letting go of me was like some trigger to unfreeze me because I was able to move again. My eyes widened in surprise when I turned to the scene behind me...

Not because of the fact that the girls that tried to abduct me looked like decent and innocent schoolgirls just like my first ones but because of the blur of long black hair I saw.

It was her. It was her again...

She was wearing a black jacket again but this time, she was wearing a yellow shirt under it and plain denim pants.

She kicked the older girl and threw her into the dark alleyway. She looked at the other girl. The other girl went behind her so when the girl -the one who saved me- looked at her, I still couldn't see her face. The other girl screamed and ran away.

After that, I was about to grab her by the arm before she could leave but she was too fast.

"H-Hey, wait! I just want to thank you for-" I couldn't continue because the next thing I knew, she ran behind me and I blacked out.

~o~

I slowly opened my eyes and found Rin sitting on my bed.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Good morning, Len," She said.

"Nn... Rin, why are you in my room...?"

"Oh! Uh, well, I didn't see you come back last night but when I checked this morning, you were already in bed."

In bed? I don't remember... Wait a minute...

"Oh, and I owe you some money for the things you bought yesterday. I mean, you bought them with your money but they were actually for me. Oh, not including the bananas, though! Only for the things I asked you to buy for me," She continued.

Bananas?

"Thanks, by the way. Oh, and it's great you were able to carry all that stuff back here! Heheh, sorry... Uhm, Len? You still awake?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah. Go to breakfast already. You don't have to wait for me."

"Oh, well, if you say so," She said and left my room.

First of all, I did NOT buy bananas yesterday. Second, I did NOT come home and tuck myself into bed. Third, I do NOT remember coming home at all last night.

It must've been... the girl? Oh, God, DID SHE USE MY MONEY?

I jolted up, grabbed my wallet and found that everything was still there. I sighed in relief but then face-palmed.

Why would I even think that? She was just a girl that wanted to help me! Even though she wanted to keep her identity away from me, she wasn't like other people. She used her own money for that.

Oh wait. By 'that', it's the bananas...

I ran out my room and ran downstairs to the kitchen, ignoring everyone's greetings and asking me why I'm in such a hurry.

Just like Rin's talking about the existence of bananas in the house, there were a bunch of bananas sitting in a basket on the kitchen counter. It looked so... heavenly...

I shook my head hard. No! I have to find that girl again! But...!

If I don't get one, I'm gonna start unconsciously drooling! Okay, just one! And then, I think I'll continue my thoughts about that girl again...!


	9. Chapter 9

Len's Hero

Ch. 9 Searching Again

**Len's POV**

"Ugh...!" I groaned, resting my head on my arms on the table. Although groaning isn't gonna help my stomach get better...

"Len-kun, think twice before eating a hoard of bananas like that, would you?!" Miku-chan told me.

"Aaahh I don't care it was awesome aaahh..."

"Ugh, dang it, Len-kun! Kaito-nii, do you mind carrying Len-kun back to his room?"

I would protest but my stomach is just...

"Okay, fine," I heard Kaito-nii's voice right behind me. I felt his hand on my waist then he lifted me off the chair and started to carry me.

He started for the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Rin go behind Miku-chan and she whispered something to her and Miku-chan got a camera from under the table. Damn those...!

~o~

"You gonna be okay, Len-kun?" Kaito-nii asked me as he set me down on my bed.

"Hyeah..." I replied with a small sigh.

"Okay." With that, he left my room. Meanwhile, I stared intently at the ceiling.

I sighed.

My second encounter with this mysterious girl. What am I going to do? I HAVE to know who she is! For the sake of knowing!

...

...

And of course for Rin's knowledge and possibly my safety's sake. Yes.

I heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Len?" Rin's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Fine..." I didn't bother sit up. I'm comfortable like this.

Rin came in and closed the door behind her. Then, she took the seat by my work table -the cute transparent orange office chair that I love so much-, put it by my bed and sat on it.

"So...?" I asked.

"Okay, for real, what happened last night?"

I poker-faced like I didn't care at all. "What do you mean?"

She took in some air. I knew she was gonna say something with her weird way of talking again. "I have come to the conclusion that you are too weak to have survived having to carry all that heavy stuff all the way home."

I blinked. Although that sort of annoyed me, I just blinked in response.

"Oh, and Luka-sama said she saw you unconscious on the floor near the front door late last night."

I blinked to a confused expression. "Hm... Did she?"

"Yes! She did!"

"Hm... interesting..." Okay, maybe I should tell her already. I sat up. "Rin."

"What?"

"Alright, you wanna know the truth?"

"'Course."

"Well, here; yesterday, I got into it again."

"What?!" She stood up suddenly. "Why didn't you freaking tell me?!"

"Calm down! Calm down!" I sighed then took in some air again. "Yesterday, as I was passing by an entrance to a dark alleyway, two girls offered to help. Only it wasn't that they really wanted to help me. Well... I don't know how to describe it but whatever, they weren't good people I knew."

She sat down again but she still had a confused expression.

"And then, _she_ showed up again."

She gasped.

"Anyway, she beat up one of them and the other ran away. She was wearing her black hoodie again so I couldn't see her face. The next thing I knew, she was right behind me and then I passed out. When I woke up, you said you just found me in bed."

"Huh..."

"And you know what? She was the one that bought the bananas."

"Oh, right."

"Well, yeah. That's it."

"Ugh, why does it have to be so hard to find just one person?!" She complained. I started to lie down again.

Then, she went over me and just stayed on top of me. "Ack! R-Rin, get off!" I couldn't help blush a little. Well, maybe not just a little...

"No, Len! Get up! We're finding that girl TODAY!"

"I can't get up if you're ON TOP OF ME!"

She growled then got off of me. I tried to relax my body after she just technically used me as a bed.

"Get in the bathroom, Len. We're finding that girl," She said.

~o~

Well, here we are. Walking down the streets like we don't give a single Banana Fudge about the world. Well, if this means we'll finally be able to get to that girl, fine.

Come on. All we want is to just walk into that scene and, well, probably Rin's gonna say, 'Uhm, hey. I'm Rin, this is Len. What's your name?' and ask if she'd wanna have ice cream with us or something.

"Alright, think. Where would creepy and dangerous girls stay to wait for you so they can go and take you away like some weirdoes? Hm..." Rin said. What the heck?!

"What the heck, Rin?!"

"What?! At least I'm trying!"

"Ugh. Okay fine. There's something else I gotta tell you. All those girls that just attempt to kidnap me and whatever? Well, they actually just look like cute and decent schoolgirls. But then, that doesn't exactly affect their being really creepy."

"Hm. Really? Well... okay. Let's look for some girls that'd have the guts to try to kidnap you along with your sexiness. Okay, so-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... What did you just say?" She blinked. Does she think saying that is actually normal or something? "Rin, you just-"

"Not the point, Len!" She had a tough expression but that didn't hide her blush. "Okay, so, I'm guessing this girl is just around the neighbourhood. She can't be too far. She's always seeing you around and it's only around here."

"Uhm, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's start looking for girls that'll fall so hard for your sexy adorableness that they'll try to kidnap you! Let's go!"

"Wait wha-?" Before I know it, she grabs me by my shirt and starts puling me around. "No, wait! Rin...!"

~o~

**Third Person POV**

A girl hides behind a wall and breaths heavily.

"Do I have to see him ALL the time?!" She whispers to herself in disbelief. "Wonder what kind of trouble he'll get into this time..." She says as she starts to follow them.

Okay, no. She's not a Len stalker, okay? She just follows him because she's sure he's gonna need her help sometime later that day.

* * *

**A/N: Wooh! Been a long time since I updated but here's chapter 9! :D**

**Well, I've got nothing much to say so...**

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Len's Hero

Ch. 10 Random Encounter!

'**Hero's POV**

Hopefully, today, he won't get into anything so serious. Not that the other situations were serious but at this rate, it's gonna slowly lead up to that.

Today, I'm wearing my favorite yellow shirt with gray leggings. I brought my black jacket just in case this would happen so I'm pretty prepared. Right now, it's tied to my waist.

I stay behind the wall of this cute desserts shop in front of me and untie my jacket to put it on while keeping an eye on Len-san or Mr. Len or whatever I'm supposed to call him.

We're DEFINITELY not close and I'm DEFINITELY not Japanese.

Okay, so I keep popping up around him whenever he gets himself into trouble. I know what people would say about this. NO! I am NOT a stalker!

When I first saw him in real life, it was when he played Sekiranun Graffiti by the sea. He was great. I loved it.

But the second time they performed, I couldn't concentrate on him or Miku's voice or anything because I was distracted by girls giving him rapefaces. The same with the other performances they did.

I swear what I saw were definitely rapefaces.

Two weeks after the second Sekiranun Graffiti performance, I saw Rin and Miku walking down the road, overheard them saying Len was home alone, saw Ms. Meiko and the others drive past them and wave at each other.

Then, I ran for the direction they came from which was somewhere around their house. But then deciding to just drop the idea since everything was just normal, I went back, hang around with my friends and kept myself busy.

By evening, I didn't want to go home yet so I went back to the direction of the Vocaloids' house. Not knowing where their house specifically was, I looked around curiously and saw some schoolgirls sneaking into someone's house through a window.

Feeling it could be the start of some adventure to finally liven up my boring –and depressing at times- life, I decided to go check out what was going on so I climbed up the tree by the house, looked inside and saw the situation.

I put on an 'I'm Ready' face, zipped my jacket and put on my hood. By the way, my shirt was black and white but the zipped jacket covered most of the white parts.

Then, I started seeing him a lot outside -probably looking for me- by coincidence and he didn't get into much trouble but a lot of girls still did that stupid face.

He got into trouble one time, I helped him and seeing he was exhausted from carrying some stuff, I made him unconscious, bought him bananas to say sorry and carried him and his stuff to his house.

Unfortunately, I was too tired –and weak- to carry him up the tree to his room so I snuck him inside, dropped his bags and he fell on the couch. I was hoping someone would come down later to bring him to his room, thinking he was probably so exhausted, he dropped the bags and fell asleep on the couch.

Well, that's about it. Today, I'm just gonna see if he'll get into any trouble. Hopefully not.

So there. I'm not a stalker and definitely not one of those addicted bitches.

I got my jacket on and started following them. I'm making sure he's safe! I'm not stalking! No seriously I'm not. Really.

~o~

I sighed and looked at my watch. It's just around 3:20 pm. UGH! I'm freaking tired!

Hey, I'm not a super hero that pops around helping this Mr. Len, okay? I'm not some kind of mystery hero that saves this princess and she asks desperately 'Who are you?' And he ignores the question and kisses her.

Although that'd be really cool- I MEAN IMPRESSIVE, it doesn't exactly work as well in real life. Okay, sure, maybe sometimes it does but there's a reason 'sometimes' isn't another word for 'always'.

Anyway, I think I should just drop it. I mean, he's with Ms. Rin. I guess they'll be okay.

Also, wearing a black jacket outside in the middle of a hot day is sort of unhealthy and definitely not good. I really should just go buy one of those hooded sleeveless sweatshirt or something.

Rolling up the sleeves of my jacket, I slowly came out from behind a tree I was hiding behind. When the sleeves were rolled up to my elbow already, I turned around. Finally I can go home-

"Yuki-san!" I flinched as I heard an adorably cute voice call out. I slowly turned around, feeling colors from my face fade. "Look, nii-chan! That's the person that helped me when I was lost the other day!"

I saw a few people look our way. Including Len.

~Flashback: Just the Other Day~

I turned to the direction of where I heard the sound of a kid crying. I saw a cute schoolgirl around 9 years old in a red dress with a white undershirt. She had a red backpack and had black hair with pigtails.

I ran to her. "Uhm, what's wrong?" I like helping people but I'm shy too.

She didn't raise her head and covered her face a bit by rubbing her tears from her eyes. "I-I g-got lost... I-I can't... f-find my onii-chan..." Then, she started crying harder.

I started to pat her back. "Shh, it's okay. I'll help you find him. What does he look like?"

She sniffed and seemed to have a tiny bit of a hard time breathing. I saw a nearby store just behind her and thought I should buy her some water. "H-He has b-black hair like mine and... and he's wearing his clothes for work..."

She seemed to be calming down a bit but she still had hiccups. "Okay, where was the last place you saw him?" I asked while walking towards the store to buy some water.

"U-Uhm... w-we were... by a cake shop and then... a-and then I just turned around and... and I didn't see him anymore..."

"Hmm... okay." I paid for the water I bought and gave it to her. After that, she wiped the rest of her tears away.

I held her hand and we started going to the only cake store I knew on this level. I didn't think she'd have the courage to go to a different floor because she'd make her problem worse.

When we got there, I saw a man in work clothes (I don't know what to call them) with black hair and glasses and he was holding a suitcase. He was just a few shops away from the cake shop.

He looked really worried and was talking to people around probably asking if they've seen this girl.

"Nii-chan!" The girl ran to him and hugged him real tightly. I was just watching them.

"Yuki! Oh thank goodness!" He said. Huh. Yuki? "How'd you find your way back?"

"Someone helped me!" She said, pointing at me. She and her older brother approached me.

"I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru. Thank you so much for bringing me back Yuki." At first, I was confused by the Yuki part because...

"Her name's Yuki? Cool, so is mine!" I said, smiling.

"Wow!" She said. "Thank you for helping me Yuki onee-chan." She must've been really amused having to have the same name as me.

~Flashback End~

I gulped.

"Oh, hey," Mr. Kiyoteru said.

"H-Hey..." I said nervously.

"Huh? Why are you wearing a black jacket? It's sort of hot today."

"O-Oh, uhm, yeah, g-good point," I said starting to take it off.

"Hi, Yuki-nee!" Yuki said.

"Oh, hey," I said, smiling. But I'm really nervous!

"Oh, sorry. We have to go," Mr. Kiyoteru said, looking at his watch. "Come on, Yuki. Bye, Yuki-san."

"Bye, Yuki-nee!" She said.

"B-Bye..."

I waited to make sure I couldn't see them anymore. When I couldn't, I also noticed no one was looking anymore and everyone was minding their own business.

Okay, I'd turn around now and look at Len to see if he's looking my way but I can't take any chances! If he is and he sees my face, he might recognise my jacket too and...!

I gulped again. Okay, okay, calm down. Just leave the area-

"Uhm, excuse me."

I flinched. I almost screamed in surprise, shock and nervousness! And that's not all. That was Len's voice...

Okay, don't be nervous. Don't show your face, just look away and...

Wait... Wait a minute!

Just WHEN did I start running?! And WHY?! This is really rude and he might get mad at me! UGH! Never mind! Too late to go back now! Or to even look behind!

~o~

**Rin's POV**

I stared at the direction the girl went. What the heck was that about?

I turned to Len. "Hey, Len. That was, uh... weird, huh?"

"... Yeah..." He said staring at the same direction. He seemed to be concentrating on something on his mind.

"Something wrong, Len?"

"Huh?" He turned to me. "Oh, it's nothing."

I puffed out my cheeks. "Hmph! I don't believe you!"

"N-No, really, it's really nothing!" He's clearly sweat-dropping.

Something's up. I still don't believe him but I'll let it slide for now.

* * *

**A/N: OHMAHHOLYROME! Yuki was almost caught!**

**But apparently, her body decided to run without her permission. She can't be the only one that experiences that, right? Oh well!**

**Oh and if anyone's wondering, she's Asian, juts not Japanese :3  
**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Len's Hero

Ch. 11 Unproductive Normal Day

**Yuki's POV**

UGH!

I breathe heavily, leaning against a wall of some shop I don't know. I really don't care anymore.

Seriously! I'm really tired of running away! Why can't I just face him?!

Oh, right.

First of all, I'm... uh... okay... well... I might –MIGHT- like him... Maybe! Uh... Yeah... Uhm... ANYWAY!

Second, what if... uhm... what if Len expects a beautiful girl who'd really be willing to save his butt anytime, anywhere, 24/7 and she's really cool and smart and wise and tough and... perfect?! Or really really close to perfect?!

And third, what if the girls who attacked him find out about me? They'll find out I'm just a normal person who doesn't really know how to fight but defend Len when I see that they're open and, well, attackable?

Yeah, I'd like to defend my own life to, thank you very much. But... I'd risk my life for Len if I had to. I would...

...

...

...

... But I don't think that'd ever happen so...! Maybe I'll be safe.

I sighed and took off my jacket. It's really hot. Well, I'd better get going...

**Len's POV**

Hm... There's something about that girl that just... Naahh...! Couldn't be her. Right? Of course, I didn't actually see her face, much less the face of the actual girl who kept saving my butt before.

"Hey Len?" Rin asked me. I looked up to turn to her from the ground.

"Yeah?"

"What was up with that girl just now?"

"What? How should I know? Besides, it's none of our business. Just sounds like she helped some little girl or something."

"Well, uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. It's none of our business. She sounds like a nice person though, huh?"

"Huh, uhm, yeah."

~o~

Well, THIS was a pretty unproductive day.

A minute, Rin was asking people around if they've seen some girl in a black jacket and most said no, others told her to be more specific and I said 'I told you so' because it's not like she's the only girl in this city that wears a black jacket a lot, right?

Well, the next minute, she was staring at clothes through glass windows and that's when it started. She completely forgot why she even dressed up to get out of the house with me today and just pulled me into some store filled with frilly dresses, ribbons and Things-I-Couldn't-Care-Less-About galore.

She practically tried on every single thing she saw which lead to me trying to block her path of vision since that place was just oh so full or Rin-Buyable things. And after that, it wasn't over.

We went to about 4 more different stores that sold more of that and a few normal everyday clothes and shoes and stuff and she bought almost everything and now my hands hurt from carrying all these bags and, as if that wasn't enough, I'm holding one more in my mouth! Seriously!

And what? Am I carrying all Rin's stuff for her? No. She didn't want to burden me at first so she carried all so far by herself but, of course, she ran out of arms and, of course, I had to help whether she told me to or not.

"Rin-chan! What the heck?!" Miku-nee shouted. Huh. I don't really see Miku-nee ever scold other people. It's sort of weird that she- "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a shopping spree?" I knew it. "I wanted to come, dang it!"

Uh-huh. Some shopping spree this day sure was.

A straight hand landed on Miku-nee's head. "Miku! No shopping sprees! These next three days are gonna be real busy!" Luka-nee scolded behind her.

"W-Wha-? But how come Rin-chan gets to go?!" She whined.

I saw Rin go slightly pale. "Rin!" Luka-nee shouted.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please! I can explain this!"

"Oh sure, that's what they all say. Go to your room! You too, Len-kun!"

"No, really! I can explain!"

Luka-nee shifted her weight on her right leg while crossing her arms. "Fine."

"Look, you see, Len-kun and I were out looking for," She stopped. Oh no! She must've remembered we couldn't tell anyone about those incidents! "A friend of someone that went missing."

"Who's friend?"

"Uhm... Neru-san's."

"Really? We all know Neru-san. You sound unsure..." Luka-nee narrowed her eyes and fixed them on Rin.

"N-No! Really! Anyway, we passed by a shop and, well, I admit I sort of got distracted and forgot why we went out in the first place." She put her hands together and bowed down. "Please forgive me, Luka-nee!"

Luka-nee looked a little less mad and a little more concerned but satisfied with her explanation. She sighed. "Alright. Well, good luck to Neru-san on finding her friend. Please go to your rooms."

"Yes, Luka-nee," Rin said, head bowed, walking for the stairs. Hm. Len is curious.

"Luka-nee?" I ask, tilting my head a little. I don't know why I did that, I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Still, I am pretty, cute, aren't I?

"Yeah, Len-kun?"

"What was that about the next three days being real busy?"

Rin's head raised and she immediately looked back at us.

"Oh, right. Tomorrow, we're all going to be recording new songs. There's a lot so we're gonna be in the Crypton Future Media Shop from sometime in the morning to... Well, the earliest is around 6:00 pm."

Rin and I looked at each other, then Miku-chan and I looked at each other, then she and Rin did.

"The day after that," the voice of Meiko-nee from upstairs coming down continued, "You guys are gonna have another concert by the sea, this time with me and Kaito in it too. We're thinking of new places to hold small concerts in but for now, let's just do it by the sea like you guys usually do."

"Oh yeah," Miku-chan said, "And on the day after that, we're gonna go to a party in Gumi-san's house! Isn't it great?!" She turned to Luka-nee. "Why can't I buy an outfit for the party?"

"Miku-chan, it's not like it's gonna be some formal party," She replied. "It's just a random on she just thought of hosting out of nowhere. Besides, you act like you've never seen your closet."

It's true, actually. Maybe only see Miku-chan's room very few times but every next time I see it, it's like another 1/3's been added. I'm serious. Trust me, I'm not an engineer but I AM Kagamine Len.

Miku-chan puffed out her cheeks, crossed her arms and looked away. Very tsundere-like, Miku-chan... It's cute. Wait. Wait, what?! WHAT AM I THINKING?!

"Hmph. It's not enough."

"You spoiled vegetarian!" Luka-nee shouted while stomping her right foot forward and pointing at Miku-chan. Meiko-nee, who looked bored, yawned and went upstairs. "There are tons of those I haven't even seen you wear!"

Miku-chan immediately uncrossed her arms and did the same to Luka-nee. "They're just not fit for the occasions!"

Rin gasped. "I know, right?! YOU GO, MIKU-CHAN!"

"And I'm NOT a vegetarian! There's a difference between people who love healthy vegetables that make you as beautiful as me and people who are the same but don't eat meat!"

"I-I know! That was a mistake because I was mad because you acted spoiled!" Luka-nee shouted back, starting to haven tears in her eyes.

"F-Fine!" Miku-chan also started having tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, okay?!"

"I-I'm sorry too!"

Both Miku-chan and Luka-nee were sniffing now and had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"L-Luka-neee!"

"Miku-chaaan!"

They ran for each other, crying hard then hugged. Rin, who's watching, is crying and sniffing now too, except she was actually trying to wipe off her tears. I sweat-dropped and started for the stairs.

"Goodnight, everyone."

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations! You have just now witnessed another one of the usual normal days in the Vocaloid household! And what do you get? A virtual cookie from your one and only! *bows* :D**

**Yeah, been a long time since last update, sorry about that! I'm really sorry! But better late than never, right?**

**If anyone wonders about the 'never' thing, please ignore it. I could forget or something could come over me and make me delete it for an absolute no reason. It could happen! Dx**

**Anyway, sorry if someone thinks it's too long ;A; But oh well. What's gonna happen in the next three days?**

**...**

**...**

**Well, yeah, you just heard their schedule but whatever! You should know what I mean!**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
